


And I Love Him

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrid!Zayn, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, Kitten Zayn, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, kitten!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam and Zayn met for the first time, and mb louis was scared and zayn too, and like idk something cute and sad (tomlinshaw/ziam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay so this is also going to be two parts. Part one, this one obvi, is going to be Zayn telling Louis about how Liam adopted him and stuff, then the second is going to be Liam explaining it to Haz and Nick. btw i wrote it the way I did cause it kinda has to be tomlinshaw centric but I hope the prompter likes it!! please send me prompts/feedback/tellmeaboutyourday/anything. I love you guys! xx
> 
> nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com

So, Liam told me he got a hybrid,” Harry said conversationally as he lounged on Nick’s couch with Louis’ head in his lap, sleeping peacefully. 

“Mmm,” Nick hummed as he grabbed two beers from the fridge before making his way back into the living room. He sat down and put his kitten’s feet into his lap gingerly not wanting to wake him, as he waited for Harry to continue.

“Well, he actually got Zayn, his hybrid, from the same shelter that Louis escaped from.”

“And?” Nick prompted, handing Harry his beer.

“And maybe they, like, knew each other or something. Maybe they were friends.” Harry mumbled, carding his fingers through Louis’ hair and looking down at the sleeping hybrid questioningly.

“No, no no no,” Nick protested. “Is that you came over? So you could interrogate him?” He asked pulling the sleeping hybrid away from Harry and into his lap causing Louis to grumble sleepily and snuggle into his chest sleepily.

“What? No of course not,” Harry very nearly squeaked. “Just-uh, wanted to chill?”

“Ya, sure Har-” Before he could finish his thought he was cut off by a loud knocking on his front door. “Let me get that.”

“No!” Harry protested jumping up from the couch quickly. “I mean, you don’t want to bother Louis right? Just let me get it.” The curly-haired lad didn’t wait for a response simply rushing over to the door and peeking out the peephole cautiously. “Dammit,” He cursed in a whisper, before pulling open the door, revealing the man and hybrid behind it.

“Hey, mate.” Liam said with a smile before gesturing to the half opened door. “You gonna let us in?”

“Oh, um, yeah, sure,” Harry stammered pulling the door open the rest of the way and shooting Nick a pleading look. 

“Hey, Liam?” Nick’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked between the two lads. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you wanted Zayn and Louis to meet?” Liam asked, glancing between the other two lads then over to Louis asleep in Nick’s lap. “Wait, did you not know about this?”

“Oh, no, of course I did,” Nick lied sending Harry a death glare. “Just forgot that you were comin’ today is all.”

“Okay…” Liam mumbled hesitantly. “Can I bring Zayn in then? I mean we could talk in like the kitchen or something so we’re close and leave them alone in here.”

“Sounds perfect, Li,” Harry voiced after a beat of silence. “I wanna know why you picked him anyway, or found him for the matter.”

“I’ll go get him outta the car, then.” As soon as Liam left the flat Nick sprang up, after making sure Louis was safely off his lap of course, and got in Harry’s face.

“Have you gone mental, Styles?” He hissed, fists clenching at his sides. “Why would you think this is a good idea?” Nick tried to keep his voice down, he really did, but with his anger flowing so strongly through his veins he didn’t notice how the volume of his voice escalated.

“N-Nicky?” Louis yawned rubbing at his eyes with his fists, his kitten ears flat to his skull.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Nick murmured instantly rushing over to his kitten’s side, temporarily putting his anger with Harry to the side.

“Why’re you yelling at Hazzy?” He asked innocently, blinking up at Nick with sleep-filled eyes.

“’Cause he’s an idiot, Lou,” Nick muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

“Nicky!” Louis gasped scandalously his eyes widening in shock. “You said that that word was bad!” Nick was about to reply when a startled “Louis?” coming from the door.

Nick watched in shock as Louis spun around then ran into the other hybrid’s arms, tears streaming down his face.

“Zaynie! I thought I would never see you again!” Louis cried, huddling into Zayn’s arms as they fell into a sobbing heap on the floor. Harry nodded his head toward the kitchen and the other two lads followed him silently, albeit a little reluctant to leave their hybrids alone. 

“Louis,” Zayn breathed into the other’s hair. “I thought-I thought you were dead.”

“My Nicky found me and I’m so sorry for leaving you, I really am. But they just hurt me so bad and I –“

“Shh, Louis, it’s okay, it wasn’t so bad, and besides I wouldn’t have met Liam if I ran away.” Louis pulled away and looked up at Zayn with wet eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

“You’re happy with him?”

“Mhm, he’s great, Lou. I mean when he first picked me I was scared, ‘cause, well you know how most owners are. I wouldn’t even look at him I was so afraid he was going to lock me up or something. But when we got home he was just so sweet, and was gentle and didn’t push me. He’s the best.”

“What happened?” Louis asked as they piled onto the couch, tails intertwining lazily as they sat across from each other.

“Well, before Liam came to the shelter Mistress Liana gave the daily beating and you know how that is. So I was hurting and when I saw the doors open and Liam walk in with her I was just so afraid. I didn’t want to be adopted and forced into all that pain and hopelessness again, but of course Liam saw me. He crouched in front of my cage and kinda gave me this sad smile as he looked me over. Then he just left and I thought I was good, that I wouldn’t have to go to another abusive home, y’know? But then Mistress Liana came back and strapped that damn collar to my neck and started to pull me out and into one of the offices. Anyway, Liam took me home and I freaked. I scratched him and hid behind this one bookcase and refused to come out. He didn’t even try to convince me to come out, just left a sandwich and some clothes in front of it. He talked though, a lot. Like who he was and how he wasn’t going to be like everyone else. How I wasn’t ever going get abused again. Hours passed and he just sat there talking before he went to bed, leaving me a pillow and blanket on the couch. That whole night I thought about how nice his voice sounded and how deep his eyes were.” Zayn smiled down at his lap, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“The next morning he found me asleep on the couch and woke me up with waffles. And the rest was history. I mean I guess it took me a little longer to trust him completely but, that morning I felt something I hadn’t in a long time: hope. It was just a flutter at first but it slowly grew and I’m so glad that Liam picked me. I love him, Lou.”

“Aw, Zaynie.” Louis whispered launching himself into the older hybrid’s arms as happy tears slid down his face. “I’m so happy for you, you deserve it. I know you’ve been through a lot but in the end you got Liam.”

“And I got my best friend back.” Zayn murmured hugging Louis tightly as a few of his own tears fell into his hair.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Hope you like this!! Kinda short and im sorry!!

“Guys just leave them be.” Harry laughed, leaning against the counter and watching the other two lads with an amused smile.

“Right,” Liam blushed with embarrassment and turned his back on the two hybrids in the other room. And Nick followed suit a few moments later, clearly hesitant to not have his eye on them.

“So, Li, why’d you even get a hybrid anyway?” Harry asked taking a small sip of his beer.

“I saw this advert about hybrid abuse and just felt like it was right, y’know?”

“How was it like in there?” Nick asked his voice small.

“Um, it wasn’t pleasant. They were in fucking cages like they were animals or something. It was so cold and dark, and I swear I heard screams coming from one of the back rooms. And they all looked so frightened and broken down and just- just hopeless. The whole time I was trying so hard not to cry. And then I saw Zayn and I-I almost lost it. There was blood in his hair and bruises everywhere and he was so dirty and I just knew I had to get him outta there.”

“It was that bad?” Nick whispered, tears clouding his own vision as he imagined his kitten being trapped in that place. 

“It was horrible,” Liam replied wiping away a tear the escaped. “Even when they brought Zayn into the office, they literally dragged him in with this chain wrapped around his neck.”

“How’d he react when you brought him home?” Even Harry sounded like he was holding back tears as well. 

“At first he wouldn’t even look at me and hid himself behind a bookcase. It was understandable though, after what he was put through. But I kinda just sat there and talked to him, just so he would know I wouldn’t hurt him or anything.” Liam smiled suddenly, his grin looking out of place on his tear streaked face.

“I saw him watching me though, and I just knew that he was listening so I started to tell stupid storied and-and he actually let out this quiet little laugh. Later that night the sound of his laugh filled my dreams. It was so beautiful and pure. The next day I could tell something was different; he wasn’t as tense and gradually started talking and not flinching when I pet him. I’m honestly just so happy that I went to the shelter that day because I wouldn’t have found the love of my life if I didn’t.”

“Aww, you’re becoming soppy, Li!” Harry laughed clapping the other lad on the shoulder. “I don’t know who’s worse: you or Nick.”

“Shut up!” Liam and Nick grumbled in unison causing the two boys to break out into surprised laughter.

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t love Louis, Haz.” Nick said with a knowing smirk.

“Sure, I have a soft spot for him, but I’m nowhere near as crazy you lot are. I mean you guys only knew them for a few days and were all ‘I love him, I can’t live without him.’”

“They work their way into your heart pretty fast,” Nick murmured with a small smile.

“Don’t I know it,” Liam sighed, his brown eyes shining as he thought of his boy, his love. The two shared a knowing look before glancing out at their hybrids who were cuddled together on the couch talking too quietly for them to hear.

“Soppy,” Harry repeated with a laugh; only laughing harder as the two boys turned to glare at him in unison.


	3. Harry's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: And I Love Him Part Three where Harry feels bad after hearing about the horrible conditions of the shelter and adopts a kitten of his own (Niall) who turns out to be close friend of Louis and Zayn's from their time at the shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. So surprise part three? And if you didn't already know none of the stories really coincide. So that's why Harry has Niall now... Oh ya, and I made Louis younger than Zayn and Niall....
> 
> Enjoy! And please comment/give kudos they really make my day! xx

“Not to be rude but why are we here?” Nick asked Harry, his eyes trained on Louis and Zayn who huddled in the corner of the room whispering quietly to each other. Harry had called both Liam and Nick and with no explanation ordered them to come to his flat and to bring their hybrids along. When the two lads questioned him he gave a rather vague “I have something to show you guys.”

And here they were a little over an hour later still in the dark.

"Yea, mate, not that I don’t love chilling with you or anything but why are we here?” Liam said in quick succession to Nick’s question.

But before Harry could even open his mouth to answer Louis and Zayn were launching themselves into their owners’ arms with a small hisses and their ears flat in their hair.

"What’s wrong, Kitten?" Nick questions, sending Liam a puzzled look over Louis’ head. Liam simply shrugs in response trying to console his own hybrid.

"We smelled someone else." Louis nearly growls, tightening his hold on Nick’s shirt and rubbing his face into his owner’s neck in an effort to put his scent on him. "Another hybrid."

"Well, um, that’s what I was gonna show you actually…" Harry mumbled, sending quick glance toward the stairs before looking back at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap.

"Wait, so you have a…" Liam started as Nick finished with a rather incredulous sounding "hybrid?"

"Ya,um, he’s still upstairs…He’s still really anxious so I thought it’d help him adjust quicker if he saw Lou and Zayn comfortable around us…"

"Where did you even get him?"

"The same shelter Zayn and Louis were from." The mentioned hybrid’s flinched at the mention of the shelter and turned around in their owner’s laps to share a confused look. "After Li got Zayn and told us how horrible the shelter was I felt bad for them? So I went over there yesterday and well, I obviously got him.”

“Where is he now? Who is he?” Liam questioned, carefully easing Zayn off of his lap and onto the empty space next to him. “Why don’t you go play with Lou while we talk, okay, babe?”

Zayn nods hesitantly, moving back over to their corner with Louis following slowly, taking one last fleeting look at Nick scurrying after the other hybrid.

“Alright, so give us the details, Styles.” Nick demands once they’re out of ear shot.

“Well, uh, his name’s Niall and he hasn’t said a word to me since he’s gotten here. And um, he’s just really skittish and flinches at everything. He’s adorable, though; got these gorgeous baby blues and his previous owner dyed his hair blonde so it’s a little darker at the roots. And he’s only a little bigger than Lou.”

“Breathe, Haz,” Liam joked, reaching over to clap him on the shoulder. “So where is he now?”

“He’s upstairs; didn’t want them to react badly to each other before I got to tell you guys…” He let his voice drift off at the end, the unvoiced question hanging heavily in the air.

“Sure, Haz I don’t see the harm in them meeting. I mean as long as we’re here to watch them, we could stop any fight from even starting.” Liam offered right away. But he wasn’t the one Harry was worried about though and as if on cue Nick turned to look worriedly over at Louis, who was cuddled into Zayn’s side as they whispered to each other.

"He’s not gonna break, Nick," Harry muttered. "Besides like Liam said we’ll be here the whole time to make sure nothing happens. He’ll be perfectly safe. Please, I don’t think Niall will adjust otherwise." He adds, giving Nick his best puppy dog eyes.

"I guess…" Nick finally sighs, his reserve crumbling under Harry’s pout. "But I swear, Styles if Lou gets hurt in any way I will end you. And believe me it won’t be pleasant.”

"Thanks, Grimmy!" Harry cheers, planting a wet kiss on his cheek and laughs when Nick slaps his away. "I’ll go get him now, just prepare them alright?" He says already heading for the stairs.

"Just give us a few minutes!" Liam calls after him, beckoning their hybrids over as he speaks. And with a noticeable hesitation they slowly make their way back over toward their owners; Louis immediately worming his way into Nick’s lap while Zayn sitting more rigidly next to Liam.

"Are we in trouble?" Louis whispered to Nick, looking up at him with wide, worried blue eyes.

"No, of course not, Kitten." Nick assured him pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his head before sharing a look with Liam. 

"We’re not upset with either of you." Liam said and that get’s Zayn’s stiff posture relax and he settles closer to his owner. 

"It’s just that we were unsure of what Harry was doing and needed time to talk and now that we know everything we’re gonna explain it to you." 

"Explain what?" Zayn asks, his body tensing up again, always the more cautious of the two hybrids.

"Just that Harry got a hybrid named Niall and he just wants you guys to meet so he knows that Harry’s not gonna hurt him. Kinda like Liam did when he brought Zayn over." Nick explained as the other lad tried to soothe Zayn.

"Okay…" Louis mumbled uncertainly just as Harry’s deep drawl sounded a rather loud "Are you guys ready?" from the top of the stairs, followed by a hiss.

"Ya, bring him down!" Liam called back. "And remember guys please be nice."

"So this is Niall," Harry said gesturing with his free hand to the small body he had draped over his shoulder. He set Niall down gently on a free armchair and sat on the arm next to him. The hybrid immediately curled in on itself, but not without everyone seeing the shiny tear tracks on its face and Louis and Zayn let out matching quiet gasps that went unheard by the others. "Niall these are my friends I was talking about; Nick and Liam and their hybrids Louis and Zayn. Why don’t you say hi?"

Niall shook his head and flinched, expecting a smack for disobeying his owner and let out a quiet sob into the soft material of the armchair. He never wanted to be adopted again, would have rather died honestly, especially after getting dumped back into that shelter by his last owner. Nothing is worse then being forced into another abusive home where he had no say in anything that happened to him and was often treated like nothing more than an object, a possession.

"Ni?" Louis squeaked, pushing away from Nick and standing up on shaky legs. He caught Zayn’s eye as tears filled his own. There was no way it could be the same Niall, the same hybrid that he befriended in shelter all those months ago; it couldn’t be. Niall was adopted out even before Louis made his grand escape and even though he was only there for a few weeks the three hybrids quickly bonded during their late-night talks. They were each others sanity, and kept hope alive in the others; offering a smile or a laugh when one of them a particularly rough day. But they heard that Niall’s owner moved them over to Ireland so there was just no way that it could be him. But that didn’t stop Louis from whispering a rather hopeful sounding "Ni-Niall?" 

"Lou? Zee?" Niall squeaked, his head snapping up and his tear filled eyes focusing on the two hybrids before him. 

"Niall!" They cried in sync, catching him in a group hug when the blonde haired boy launched himself at them. 

And within seconds the room was filled with their cries and greetings as they talked over each other in their excitement. 

"But how?" "I missed you guys so much!" "There’s no way this could be possible!" "How are you?" "You’re finally safe, Ni!" "Happy!"

Nick gestured toward the kitchen subtly, and the others nodded, leaving the room to give them their privacy as they cried (happy tears, of course) and simply just talked. 

Later that night after multiple promises of future get togethers and Niall, and Harry were finally alone, Niall finally looked up at Harry with a shy, whispered “hi.” And so started a new relationship, maybe they weren’t at that “I love him” stage yet but it was a start. And a start was all that they needed.


End file.
